


A Brave New Life

by Timidshe



Series: 中庭有阳光，没我们 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Thor (Marvel), Post Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: A基O锤，妇联4剧透预警；请阅读同系列前文
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 中庭有阳光，没我们 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838062
Kudos: 3





	A Brave New Life

00

是的，你知道这次我砍了他的头。

01

考虑到阿萨神族漫长得以千年计的寿命，他们的孕育周期短暂得不成比例，还不足以让太阳系的第三行星围绕恒星运转五周。中庭是倍速播放的阿斯嘉德，日升月落，星辉明灭，光影更迭，目不暇接，只有海浪拍击悬崖的声音连绵不绝，周而复始，提醒偏安一隅的难民们，你们无处可逃，时间永远在身后推着你们前行。

这就是原因——紧闭的门窗，垂落的纺织品，背景音乐开到最大一格的游戏，它们把永不停歇的时光脚步声隔绝在外，给予索尔绝对静止的安全感。我之所见即世界，泡在酒桶里的是一个接一个凝固的瞬间，索尔在其中穿行，只要不是现在，任何时刻都可以。

他们赢了。索尔躺在沙发上，眼睁睁看着自己膨胀成一颗土豆，闭上眼睛，避开阳光。他的弟弟死到临头还在说谎，而他照旧不争气地上当了。这一切有意义吗？五年远远不够长，阿斯嘉德的王储不足以来到世间，就算它还存在——

可是我明明砍了他的头。

02

“你看起来就像……一样。”

又来了，那种眼神与其说是属于幸存者，不如说是属于胜利者，否则不该饱含那么多的同情和惋惜。女武神或许粗枝大叶，但绝非不够善解人意，她不会说出那个形容词，就像目前的室友们不会说出那个名字一样。索尔开始反思自己是否过度敏感以至于屏蔽了本就没有出现的内容，而他的子民们竟然没有感到意外，既无安慰也无谴责，沉默是整齐划一的评论，令他怀疑当初的希望之光会否只是美好的臆想，他失去得太多以至于给那个已然身首异处的敌人添上了捏造的旧账，好像这样就能给那些还在流动的东西划上句号。这并非毫无益处——说真的，他努力过了，刀光剑影血雨腥风都被关在了窗外，中庭喝不醉的啤酒就能将他送进显示屏后的虚拟色彩中，活在当下，毫无疑问，他还活着。

神经质，情绪化，懒惰，暴食，还有终日混沌的脑子和臃肿迟缓的身躯，他看起来完全不像一位领导者，倒像是——哦，不，也不像，他不能往那个方向思考。弗丽嘉身为九界的王后，在孕育两个子女之余仍旧是那个游刃有余的智者，她的洞见和博爱与责任感共存，即使在她生命的最后一天也未曾缺席。相比之下，索尔一无是处。他没能守护住任何东西。这个月的供给又被消耗一空，他需要一些新的——

而新的旅途并不总是令人愉快。“你听说过互助小组吗？”小兔子的耳朵动了动，“这五年来，有很多人都参与了那种活动。你该去试试。”

“我觉得还是堡垒之夜比较有帮助，你懂的，我要么在网上揍他们一顿，要么顺着网线过去揍他们一顿，我总是能赢到最后。”而不是去参加什么无聊的比惨大会，听他们讲述如何在一步之遥时错过了毕生所爱，然后接受每个人都是输家这个事实。

重返阿斯嘉德时，他无法不把这一切当成梦境，这样醒来时就不会过于失落。“我母亲死在了这一天；我的前女友最后也没和我在一起。”他言简意赅，并未避重就轻。如果全世界有任何人能不对他失望，那就是弗丽嘉，可她也是最有资格感到失望的人。他没能继承她所有引以为傲的美好品质，也没能保护与她最为相似的幼子，他把自己和阿斯嘉德都搞得一塌糊涂，她会难过的。简放弃他是明智的，她差点因他招来杀身之祸，而他的弟弟……他不能去看他的弟弟。经过地牢时，他近乎抱头鼠窜。洛基活在五步开外，十一年前，遥不可及。他该怎么解释呢？

“你到这里是为了拯救你的未来，不是我的。”弗丽嘉总是能看穿一切，难道她不知道他的未来已经无可挽回了吗？弗丽嘉轻抚他的脸颊，突如其来的视野模糊让他想起了小兔子提到过的互助小组，五年以来，他第一次真正渴望倾诉。只是永不停歇的时间再度展露出残忍的一面，他没有机会了。

他提出戴手套的时候并非毫无私心。从理论上来说，他们只能撤销曾经许下的愿望，而那些消逝得更早的生命注定不会归来。但是，为何不可一试呢？或许他能挽回一整船额外的灵魂，包括从未见过阳光的那一个。

只是，他的同事们不曾体会他的小心思，他们的牺牲和大义同样沉重，愧疚感再度占据上风，你怎敢奢望自己一个人的幸福美满？哦，他自问自答，如果行之无效，至少我能从循环往复的惊涛拍岸声中解脱。

03

“2012年，洛基捡到宇宙魔方并消失了。”

度过了另一种人生的队长为他带来了最后的讯息。他没想过自己还能哭得那么大声，就像重新回到与弗丽嘉相会的时刻。队长跳完了那支舞，他只是顺流而下，就回到了起点，时间并非总是那么不近人情，现实能够改变，命运三女神自有其因果逻辑。或许这一次，星爵与他同病相怜，他们的爱人还能幸存，他们需要付出的只是一点微不足道的努力。

所以，旅程还要继续。他终于有了方向。这一次，他不会再上当受骗。

……真的吗？

2016年的卡魔拉，1970年的队长，2012年的洛基，2018年的洛基。他不是天体物理学家，更不懂量子力学，从来不擅长魔法。他拒绝辨析上述人物的相似与不同点，疲惫地盲从了时间。

04

A brave new life is waiting for you to lead.

**Fin.**


End file.
